1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an appliance for a book or the like and more particularly to such an appliance which permits books, pamphlets and other bound materials to be enclosed in a protective outer jacket in such a manner as simultaneously to equip the book with the capability for marking selected pages thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bookmarkers of a variety of types have long been known which are separate and distinct from any book in which they are used. Similarly, it has been known to bind books with a string or ribbon permanently affixed to the binding for purposes of serving as a bookmarker. For example, Bibles are often bound so as to afford such strings or ribbons.
There are innumerable situations, however, in which it is desirable to retain the capability under any conditions of marking one or more selected pages of a book not otherwise provided with a bookmarker. Similarly, there are circumstances in which it would be desirable to retain selected pages of a book in a captured condition while reading or otherwise using other portions of the book. This is particularly the case with respect to school books and reference books where it is frequently necessary to use several pages of the book for reference during any given period of time. It is also desirable to protect a book during such concentrated usage from undue wear. There has, heretofore, been no convenient, economical and fully effective device for achieving these objectives.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an appliance which is capable of being installed on virtually any book, pamphlet or the like in such a manner as to provide external protection for the book while imparting the capability for marking selected pages or portions of the book to facilitate the use thereof.